Companies fund operations from capital obtained from investors. If a company fails to satisfy its investors, the company becomes at risk of having investors withdraw their investments, the company losing valuation, and the company not having enough capital to fund operations.
Investor relations is the practice of managing all aspects of a relationship with investors including, but not limited to communications with investors via activities and events, measuring the effect of those communications by monitoring investor holding positions, evaluating the measured results and planning future activities and events. An investor relations officer (“IRO”) is an individual who performs investor relations.
In large companies and publicly traded companies, the number of investors, and the complexity of the relationships with investors, in particular with institutional investors, have given rise to the need of bringing modern project management and customer relations management (“CRM”) techniques to bear in investor relations, as well as advanced analysis techniques made possible with present advances in computing. Accordingly, those techniques are reliant on automation.